Pokemon History: la Grande Guerre
by Ken Potter
Summary: Billy, habitant du bourg géon, doit partir à Refugia cherché de la nourriture. mais certain mistère, comme des pokeball qui levitent et un mistrerieux aurhurl, le chien de la glace...
1. pensée vers une nouvelle destinée

Petit Dictionnaire Des Abréviation: CTAS: Capsules Techniques Anti- STAB PELDG: Période Entre Les Deux Guerre EMOI: E-Mail à Objet Incorporé BEMOI: Boite à E-Mail à Objet Incorporé  
  
Chapitre 1: pensée vers une nouvelle destinée.  
  
Il était là, assis sur le mur de l'école, c'est cheveux noir volant au vent. Billy pensait à sa nouvelle vie, celle qui mènerait là-bas. Il regarda, et se sera sûrement la dernière fois avant longtemps, le lac Alpha et la forêt Kirakim. Le lac qui lui rappelait beaucoup de bon... et surtout de mauvais souvenir. Il pris la flèche, un grosse flèche qui était lourde et gelée, et la mis à coté d'un arbre, et l'enduisis de terre.  
  
-Billy, vient, dit une voix.  
  
c'était son père. Son père... léo Chumket ... il risque de ne plus le revoir avant longtemps...  
  
-je sais que, après cette mort, tu voudrais resté avec nous, mais... continua son père.  
  
-ça ira, papa. Je ne suis plus un bébé. De toute Façon, je dois le faire. Je dois aller à refugia, personne d'autre ne veux le faire... et puis, c'est moi et Éric qui avont toutes les fautes... nous avont averti la Team Roquet avec ses maudits ballon lumière...  
  
-où as-tu trouvé ce magnifique arc, Billy? Dit le père, comme pour détourné la conversation.  
  
Il pris un belle arc de bois d'érable millénaire, qui s'avérais être un rarissime Sicarnoc, arc à flèche infinie. L'arc pris comme par magie la bonne taille pour le père de Billy, et se dernier tira une flèche qui alla toucher le tronc d'arbre qui gisait par terre depuis bien longtemps.  
  
-je l'ai trouvé il y a 2 semaines, au cascade Tohjo, il peut prendre différentes taille et a pleins de sorte de flèche. il était accompagné d'une lettre, d'un joyaux et d'une montre. regarde.  
  
Il montra la lettre, une montre et un joyaux et lis le texte qui était écris sur la lettre.  
  
-de ce joyaux tu t'orneras et la chance tu auras Mais jamais tu ne t'en sépareras sinon malheur s'abattras sur toi.  
  
De cette arc tu t'équiperas, et jamais la peur ne t'attendras mais personne dans l'?il tu toucheras sinon sous tes pieds la terre s'ouvriras  
  
cette montre tu utiliseras et jamais en retard tu seras mais ne la casse en aucun cas, sinon sur toi l'orage tomberas  
  
Pour que tes Pokémon ai confiance en toi, ceux-ci toujours tu aimeras. Et toujours comme des amis tu les traiteras. Et alors tout les match tu gagneras!  
  
-intéressant ... je ne crois que se sois vrai, mais méfie toi, on ne sais jamais. Viens, maintenant. Notre bien aimé chef veut te parler.  
  
-je te suis, Papa. Répondit Billy.  
  
Billy se leva, et commença à suivre son père. Il croyait qu'il serait heureux de partir. Il ne l'est pas. Il est triste. Triste de devoir quitté sa famille, son village, ses amis... il regarda, en passant, tout ce qui avait fait son bonheur et son malheur dans sa vie, petite vie misérable de 7 ans. Le magasin de CT, la ou travaillait son père, là ou il avait inventé ses rêves de fin de guerre, rêve impossible sans l'être, car se rêve avait déjà été accompli dans le passé. Car, en effet, Billy vivait dans le pire des mondes: un monde en guerre, une guerre qui a débuté on ne sait pourquoi et qui ne finira sûrement jamais. La dernière à durée 1000 ans. cette guerre dure depuis 107 ans. Et personne n'y fait rien, tout le monde a presque l'air de... s'amuser, tout simplement. Billy regardait toutes la place du village, qui n'était pas vraiment la place du village, vu quelle était isolé dans la forêt. À part le chef du village, mes parents et quelques autres, personne n'y vivait. Par contre, la poste, les magasin, l'hôtel de ville, la banque... tout était sur la place. Sur la Place, à son milieu, il y avait un stade d'un art presque oublié, l'art du combat non-militaire pokemon. Il s'y déroulait, chaque mois, le tournoi de dresseur qui voulait posséder leur premier pokemon, auquel Billy, encore hier, concourait, gagnant avec des pokemon prêté, sans savoir lequel il allait envoyé, jusqu'à la finale, ou il perdit.  
  
1. Billy ... chuchota le père, réveillant le fils de ses pensées.  
  
1. quoi, papa?  
  
1. si tu ne veux pas, je te comprendrais...  
  
1. j'irais, papa.  
  
1. les dresseurs sont mal accueilli et pourchassé par les armées. As-tu déjà entendu parlé de la Team Cannet? Ces brigands qui tue les dresseurs... de plus, avant, c'était drôle, pendant la Période Entre Les Deux Guerre(PELDG, ou l'accalmie) avec les badges, le conseil des quatres ... mais maintenant... et en plus, tu dois capturer des pokemon pour préserver les espèces rares, en parcourant sans cesse les 14 mondes...  
  
1. j'y vais, papa.  
  
1. alors... prend ceci...  
  
Billy tenait en main 3 grosses CT rouge, mais ce n'était pas une CT, mais une CTAS, les Capsules Techniques Anti-STAB, des CT qui pouvait être appris par TOUT les pokemon, mais elle avait des désavantages:  
  
1. 1000000 jotoro( environ 2000 euros!)  
  
2. le pokemon qui ne peux pas l'apprendre en temps normal à besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement, sinon il se met KO lui même, et même entraîner, il subit beaucoup de dégât.  
  
- que contiennent-t-elle, père, demanda Billy.  
  
- le premier est le seul prototype de ma nouvelle invention(le père de Billy invente beaucoup d'attaque, souvent imaginaire.), l'attaque ultraviolets. La 2ième permet de reproduire l'attaque laser-casquecoeur de këiman, et la troisième l'attaque bouclier-licorne de licornemuse. Si tu en re-veux de ceux-là, demande le moi, je t'en redonnerais par e-mail à objet incorporé(EMOI). Tu prendras bien ton ordinateur? Il faudra que je t'en envoie des nouvelles CTAS... et autres objet! Bon... tu recevras, comme d'habitude ton magazine « pokemon History magazine » dans ta boite EMOI!  
  
-mon père avait parlé vite, très vite. On sentait qu'il était triste de voir partir Billy.  
  
- on arrive...  
  
toutes la ville de bourg géon avait été convoqué. Les gens formaient une allée, ou Billy devait avancée, jusqu'au chef du village. Billy avança, et, selon la procédure, il se mis à genou  
  
1. lève-toi, Billy Chumket!  
  
Billy se lève.  
  
-Billy Chumket, veux-tu, en acceptant Kaïminus comme premier pokemon, devenir dresseur pokemon, et donc être au service de la ville, et devoir voyager dans tout Jotho, Kanto, et les 12 autres mondes  
  
1. oui, je le veux, répondit Billy  
  
1. léo Chumket, acceptez vous, en tant que père, qu'il deviennent dresseur?  
  
1. oui, répondit l'intéressé  
  
1. et vous, Délia Chumket, acceptez-vous cela?  
  
1. oui, répondit la mère de Billy  
  
1. bien. Alors par à Réfugia chercher de la nourriture. va. Et prend ceci. C'est un pokédex, tu y trouvera tout ce qu'il te faut savoir en tant que dresseur.  
et ainsi Billy partit, se souvenant des derniers événements ...  
  
qui seront dans le prochain chapitre!  
Pokemon history magazine présente...  
  
le conseil des 4 à travers les âges!!!  
  
An 1212: fondation du « conseil des 12 guerriers » An 1699: destruction du « conseil des 12 guerriers » et fondation du « conseil des 12 poké-dresseur » An 1886: le « conseil des 12 poké-dresseur » se transforme en « conseil des 4 d'élite » An 1991:sont dans le conseil des 4: 1. Olga 2. Victor 3. Agatha 4. prof Chen  
  
An 1993: Victor est assassiné par, on supposé par Aldo. Aldo prend sa place. An 1994: prof chen devient prof. Pokemon et peter prend sa place dans le conseil An 1999: Regis gagne et devient Maître de la ligue pokemon. Sacha le bas, 2 jours après. An 2000: Peter gagne contre Sacha et prend la place de maître. Sacha se retirent. Marion prend la place de Peter au sein du conseil des 4 An 2001: Giovanni tue Olga et Agatha. Giovanni prend place dans le conseil des 4, avec Regis. Mais Giovanni est decouvert et se dernier fui. Clement prend sa place, tandis que Koga prends la place de Regis, qui est mis en prison malgré son innocence. An 2002: Gold prend la place de maître, peter demande à remplacer quelqu'un dans le conseil, mais on refuse. Fou de rage, il tue marion et puis se suicide. Silver prend place dans le conseil. An 2006: fin du conseil des 4, renouveau du conseil des 12 guerriers. An 2044: Giovanni meurt sur la chaise électrique, pour avoir capturé Marion, simulé la mort de marion, tué Peter et simulé les aveux de cupabilité de peter ainsi que son suicide, capturé Victor, Olga et Agatha.  
  
Ce qu'ils sont devenu.  
  
Olga,Victor, Prof.chen,Aldo, Regis, Sacha, Marion, Gold, Silver: on suppose quelle est morte, mais rien n'est prouvé. Giovanni: mort en 2044(voir plus haut) peter: mort en 2002(voir plus haut) 


	2. souvenir de combat

Petit Dictionnaire Des Abréviation: CTAS: Capsules Techniques Anti- STAB PELDG: Période Entre Les Deux Guerre EMOI: E-Mail à Objet Incorporé BEMOI: Boite à E-Mail à Objet Incorporé  
  
NDLA: le combat est peut-être(sûrement) un peu(beaucoup) embêtant( merdique et chiant), mais il est très(un tout petit peu) important(mouais) pour le reste(désolé, je vous lâcherez pas) de l'histoire(le truc bidule muche que vous lisez)  
  
Chapitre 2: souvenir de combat  
  
sur la place de Bourg géon, au milieu, se déroulait un match pokemon. D'un coté, Billy chumket, fils du vendeur de CT, qui avait sorti un këiman, et de l'autre, Eric Korikamo, son meilleur ami, qui, lui, combattait avec un sisirage. Këiman était un pokemon de type vol/flamme. C'était un homme volant assez rapide, qui possédait une panoplie de gadget. On peux citer, par exemple, sa cape qui lui permet de voler et de provoquer des tempêtes, ses gants, qui lui donnait une grande force dans les mains, mais surtout son casque, qui portait en son milieu un coeur, coeur par lequel sortait les lasers de këiman. Sa grande particularité est que toutes les attaques qui lui son propres, comme le laser casquecoeur, possède le STAB, même les attaques glace ou eau. Sisirage, quand à lui,était un géant noir qui avait en guise de main, de pied et de têtes... des chaussures! Ainsi, il pouvait facilement marcher sur sa têtes. Il est de types combat/ténèbres  
  
Billy: këiman, attaque laser casquecoeur!  
  
Eric: Sisirage, attaque botlesfes!  
  
Këiman était en vol. depuis le début du match, il avait utilisé ses laser qui n'avait presque aucun effet sur le monstre, tandis que se dernier essayait de le toucher avec ses attaques de combat. Il n'avait jamais réussi. Le combat durait depuis 1 demi-heure. Dans ces cas là, un temps mort s'impose, pour que les concurrents puissent mettre au point une stratégie avec leur pokemon. Le temps mort venait de se finir.  
  
B: envole toi, këiman!  
  
E: sisirage, arrête-le! Botlesfes!  
  
B: évite!  
  
E: bon... passons au chose sérieuse... Sisirage, attaque serpent des ténèbres!  
  
De la tête de Sisirage sortirent 2 serpents noirs, qui se mirent tout de suite à la poursuite de Këiman.  
  
Malgré l'attaque de son adversaire, Billy sourit. Eric, lui, était plus déterminé et serein que jamais.  
  
B: Këiman, attaque copie, puis attaque serpent des ténèbres.  
  
Këiman copia l'attaque de Sisirage. Et l'utilisa contre lui.  
  
B: maintenant, emmêle tes serpents avec ceux de Sisirage, pour créer un lien entre vous 2!  
  
E: Sisirage, casse ce lien! Tire!  
  
B: envoie une attaque Onde de Couleur à travers le lien  
  
on vit une petite onde de couleur traverser le lien. Mais ce que personne ne vu, c'est que l'onde retourna vers Këiman.  
  
B: Këiman, attaque Bombe de fumée!  
  
Un nuage de fumée. Pendant un instant, personne ne vit plus rien. Quand la fumée se dissipa, le lien était brisé et Sisirage était au sol. Këiman contemplait la scène.  
  
B: il est paralysé! Profite en pour utiliser ton attaque ultime... coeur purification! Cette attaque est un puissant poison pour les pokemon ténèbres et lune, mais revigore les pokemon soleil et flamme! Ainsi, Këiman gagne en puissance tandis que Sisirage va tomber KO dans quelques minutes!  
  
E: tu ne m'auras pas! Attaque Botlefes!  
  
Këiman ne s'attendais pas à cette attaque, et tomba par terre.  
  
E: attaque, finis le travail!!  
  
Këiman était KO!  
  
E: Këiman est KO! Et ton pouvoir coeur purification ne marche que quand Këiman est en état de combattre!  
  
B: c'est faux: Këiman n'est pas KO, c'est Sisirage, et de plus l'attaque coeur purification n'existe pas!  
  
E: pardon?  
  
B: vas-y, Këiman, arrête le pouvoir du changement de corps!  
  
E: changement de corps?  
  
sur le terrain, alors, soudainement, un Sisirage pris la place de Këiman, et un Këiman pris la place de Sisirage.  
  
B: je t'explique: tout à l'heure, quand le lien n'était pas encore brisé, j'ai dis à Këiman d'utiliser l'attaque Onde de couleur, mais en réalité il fit l'attaque Changement de corps! J'ai donc utilisé l'attaque Bombe de fumée pendant la transformation, de cette façon tu croyais donner des ordres à Sisirage, mais celui-ci se trouvait dans un autre corps, et ne pouvait pas exécuter tes ordres, tandis que këiman, lui, savait, et faisait tous ce que tu lui demandais... ainsi, tu as ordonné au pokemon adverse de finir le tient! Malheureusement, l'attaque Changement de corps à fatigué Këiman ... et lui aussi est KO . Revient, Këiman. Pokeball go!  
  
E: revient Sisirage. Pokeball go!  
  
Noctali sortit de la pokéball de Billy, tandis qu'un Demolosse sortit de celle de Eric. À nouveau Billy sourit  
  
B: parfait... un flamme! Noctali, attaque Grincement!  
  
E: attaque lance-flamme!  
  
B: Noctali, attaque Bélier.  
  
Le combat continua ainsi pendant quelque temps. Eric avait un net avantage, Noctali au bord du KO.  
  
E: fini-le! Attaque feinte!  
  
l'attaque aurais été fatal à Noctali ... si il n'y avait pas eu le bandeau +!  
  
B: parfait, Noctali! Attaque Verrouillage! Puis danse-pluie!  
  
l'effet fut assez inattendu. Grâce à l'attaque verrouillage, toutes la pluie tombait sur Demolosse.  
  
E: revient Demolosse!  
  
Mais Demolosse n'était pas le seul à être KO. En effet, Noctali n'avait pas supporté l'attaque Verrouillage, car il ne peux normalement pas la pratiquer. Il l'a eu grâce à une CTAS.  
  
B: revient Noctali. Pokeball Go!  
  
E: Pokeball Go!  
  
Cette fois, Billy sortit un Licornemuse, un pokemon Lune/soleil, qui était 2 types très puissant. C'était une Licorne d'un blanc pur, avec une magnifique corde verte émeraude. Elle appartenait à la catégorie très fermé des pokemon mystique. Eric, lui, sortit un pokemon très diffèrent: c'était un tygnon.  
  
E: tygnon, Mach punch!  
  
B: Licornemuse, attaque...  
  
Billy s'interrompit. Quelle était les attaques de Licornemuse? Ils avaient étudié ça à l'école, mais... aller, bougre d'idiot, réfléchi! L'attaque...  
  
B: euh... Koud'korne?  
  
E: Imbécile! Mach punch quand il arrive!  
  
B: oups ... euh... attaque... oui! Attaque reflet lune!  
  
Soudain, Licornemuse se mit à briller... et...  
  
tout redevient normal.  
  
B:mmm... zut, Licornemuse n'est pas assez puissante... je ne peux pas combattre avec elle sans connaître ses attaques... bon, attaque Destruction!  
  
Licornemuse explosa. Elle était, bien sur, KO, mais Tygnon ... était toujours sur pied!  
  
B: revient Licornemuse ... Pokeball Go!  
  
Cette fois, un autre cheval sortit... le flambant Galopa!  
  
B: galopa, attaque flamme rouge sang!  
  
Aussitôt, un jet de flamme rouge sang sortit de la gueule de Galopa.  
  
E: tygnon, attaque torpedo Punch!  
  
Le gant de boxe se détacha et fonça vers Galopa, dissipant les flamme. Le gant mit Galopa à terre, mais ce dernier n'était pas encore KO.  
  
E: tygnon ... attaque poing-comète!  
  
Cette fois, Galopa était KO. Le sourire de Billy faiblissait.  
  
B: revient... pokéball Go!  
  
Là, ce fut un magnifique pokemon, un shinature, un pokemon informe formé d'étoile shiney. C'était un pokemon de type soleil/magie. Et les pokemon de ce type magie sont insensible au attaque de type Combat!  
  
B: attaque Abracadabra!  
  
Tygnon, fatigué, éreinté, était au bord du gouffre, mais...  
  
E: fais lui un dernier coup... poing glace!  
  
l'attaque affaibli un peu le pokemon de Billy.  
  
B:attaque canon soleil!  
  
Tygnon était KO.  
  
E: revient Tygnon ... Pokeball Go!  
  
Là, un... triopikeur en sorti!  
  
E: attaque Tunnel! Tu as l'avantage du type!  
  
B: shinature!  
  
shinature était gravement touché.  
  
B: shinature, entrave!  
  
E: séisme!  
  
Shinature était KO!  
  
B: non... mon dernier pokemon ... je sais qui tu est... je compte sur toi... ECTOPLASMA!  
  
Ectoplasma sortit.  
  
E: triopikeur, att ...  
  
B:attaque hypnose! Devoreve! Cauchemar!  
  
E: re ...  
  
B: maintenant, attaque ténèbres, puis attaque blizzard puis attaque...  
  
E: re ...  
  
B: lance-flamme, encore blizzard puis feinte!  
  
E:BILLY! MON TRIOPIKEUR EST KO! LAISSE MOI LE RAPPELé!  
  
B: euh... oups!  
  
E: revient Triopikeur ... pokéball GO!  
  
La pokeball tomba et... un grand macaque doré en sortit. Ce pokemon foudre était le dernier pokemon découvert, si bien qu'il n'avait pas encore de nom. Mais certain l'appelle Torpédo Macak, en raison de sa grande vitesse.  
  
E: attaque poing-éclair!  
  
B:pff ... attaque hypnose  
  
E: non! Attaque torpille vivante! L'attaque torpille vivante, c'est explosion en mode plus puissante! On sera tout les 2 détruit mais moi, il me reste 1 pokemon ... toi, c'est ton dernier!  
  
B: Eric, tu vas commettre une erreur de débutant. Calme toi, réfléchit!  
  
E: pas question... attaque torpille vivante!  
  
Le macaque fonça, et explosa!  
  
B: Eric ... les attaques normal sont inefficaces sur les pokemon spectre!élémentaire!  
  
E: oh, oui...  
  
B: c'est à se taper dessus, hein?  
  
E: oui... revient, torpedo macak ... farfadelfe, Go!  
  
Eric, en effet, n'avait pas faux. L'évolution de mélodelfe, farfadelfe, venait de sortir. Il était grand, brun, et son visage était encagoulé. Il possédait des ailes rose immense.  
  
E: farfadelfe ... attaque éclair!  
  
B: attaque hypnose!  
  
E: non... réveille toi!  
  
B: Ectoplasma, attaque le plus possible!  
  
Alors, Ectoplasma commença à attaquer à fond. Quand farfadelfe se réveilla, il était au bord du KO...  
  
E: berceuses! B: tu as perdu, Eric ... une seule attaque met ton pokemon KO... attaque bla-bla dodo!  
  
Ectoplasma: bhdUQcndufjufjvnfuwocfo .... REQUIEM!  
  
B: non...  
  
en effet, Ectoplasma avait lancé le requiem. Et si le requiem arrive à sa fin, Billy perdait...(pour de plus ample information sur se sujet, reporté vous à pokemon stadium(1 et 2))  
  
E: empêche le de recommencer bla-bla dodo... attaque Entrave.  
  
B: réveille-toi! Mais non. Il ne se réveilla pas. Ainsi Billy perdit le combat. 


	3. les meilleurs s'en vont toujours en prem...

À noter: les légendaires ne sont plus si rare que autre fois. Il sont toujours rare, certes, mais avec les bébé légendaires, ont en compte en beaucoup plus d'exemplaire.  
  
Chapitre 3: les meilleurs partent toujours en premier.  
  
Il fut difficile à Billy de sortir de l'arène la tête haute. Il fit ce qu'il put pour ne pas éclater en sanglot, mais ce n'était pas chose facile.  
  
M.Chumket était déçu, mais essayait de ne pas le montrer. Mme Chumket, quand à elle, discutait avec Mme Korikamo, la mère d'Éric, comme si ne rien était. Billy, bien sur, en bon perdant, félicitait Eric. Il était triste et joyeux en même temps. Sheila, une copine, Mme Muriel, notre professeur ainsi que nos autres amis, sandjak et Léon, était venu féliciter Eric.  
  
Tout allait bien...  
  
Mais au moment ou Eric recevait Kaïminus ...  
  
BOUM!!!  
  
l'orage venait d'éclater, juste à coté, sur la poste. Très vite, d'autres orage éclatèrent un peu partout. Une foudre naturel? Avec le ciel tout bleu? Oui, et les vaches, elle volent? Non( même dans le monde pokemon.)  
  
-regarder dans la longue vue! Cria un villageois, apeuré.  
  
-calme, calme! Tous dans les galeries souterraines! Cria notre bien aimé chef.  
  
La, ce fut la déroute général. Tout le monde se précipita vers les souterrain, en se bousculant, se poussant à tout va.  
  
Le souterrain... personne n'y allait jamais, sauf pour les alertes. Les soldats ne connaissait pas l'endroit.  
  
-on va par où? Chuchota M. Chumket au chef du village.  
  
-je ne sait pas... on a jamais encore été jusqu'ici  
  
-prenons à droite. Dit M. Chumket  
  
-oui... allons-y. Je crois qu'on est suivi.  
  
-chut, taisez-vous, dit M. Korikamo. Écoutez.  
-pfff ... quelle labyrinthe ici, on n'y vois rien... t'es sur qu'il sont ici? Disait une voix d'homme, plus loin  
  
-oui, je l'ai ai entendu...  
-vite, disait M. chumket, il arrive!  
  
Vite, vite, Billy prit le chemin de gauche avec les autres...  
  
avec les autres? Pas si sur...  
  
en fait, je crois qu'il ont pris le chemin de gauche...  
  
-alors, on prend droite, ou gauche? Disait la voix d'homme de tout à l'heure.  
  
-à gauche... oui, je dirais à gauche...  
  
-au non... pensa Billy. Ils viennent par ici...  
  
Billy prit son arc.  
  
1. qui est là? Dit-il, brandissant son arc.  
  
1. John medika, de la team roquet.  
  
1. Alors, je vous signale qu'il sont ressorti. Ils sont passé par une brèche secrète au début du tunnel, et avait disposé des radio dissimulé en caillou dans toutes la grotte, et ses radio diffusent des bousculades, des cris... ont vous a roulé. Improvisa Billy.  
  
1. ho... crotte. Dit alors John, mécontent.  
  
John et ses congénères roquet partirent.  
  
-ouf... maintenant rejoignons les autres!  
  
Billy retourna à la bifurcation, et cette fois-ci prit le chemin de droite. Il prévient les autre bourg-géoniens de la situation et resta dans le souterrain... mais...  
  
-Kaïminus! Kaïminus ... cria soudainement Eric.  
  
-quoi, Kaïminus? Répondit Mme Korikamo au tac o tac.  
  
-j'ai oublié Kaïminus!  
  
-je vais le chercher. Dit M Korikamo  
  
-je viens aussi, dit M. Chumket  
  
-moi aussi, dit Eric  
  
-je vous accompagne. Dit Billy  
  
c'est alors que l'expédition se mit à la recherche de la pokeball contenant Kaïminus. Ils ne la retrouvèrent que près du lac Alpha.  
  
-comment est-elle arrivé là? Demanda Billy.  
  
-ce n'est pas la pokeball de Kaïminus. C'est une fausse. Je détient Kaïminus.  
  
il levèrent les yeux et virent alors un grand oiseau, jaune, qui était monté par un roquet, ce roquet qui était assez connu au village. C'était le sergent roquet de la base roquet de bourg géon. Son électhor, car c'était bien un électhor, était d'une puissance rare et personne n'avait jamais réussi à le toucher. Une corde, tenue par le sergent, pendait. Kaïminus y était accroché.  
  
-rendez-nous Kaïminus! Cria Eric  
  
Billy, lui, n'attendit pas. Il dit « foudre » et lança une flèche d'un jaune éclatant. On ne la vu presque pas, car elle était rapide. La flèche coupa la corde. Kaïminus tomba.  
  
-grr ... électhor, attaque verrouillage puis fatal-foudre sur Kaïminus.  
  
Alors, Eric dit quelque chose qui fut une grosse erreur. Si la fatal-foudre touchait Kaïminus ou n'importe qui d'autre, le toucher en mourait.  
  
-Kaïminus, revient.  
  
Kaïminus était maintenant à l'abri dans pokeball. Mais... sur quoi était pointé la fatal-foudre? Sur Kaïminus. Ou était Kaïminus? Dans sa pokéball, bien à l'abri. Qui tenait la pokeball? Eric. Alors... qui allait se prendre la fatal-foudre en plein fouet? C'est Eric! Eric ne réagit pas. Mais Billy, si.  
  
Il tira sa flèche la plus lourde, la flèche glace, sur la pokéball. La pokéball bondit hors des mains de Eric. Mais, malheureusement, la pokeball rebondit contre un arbre, et retombât sur la tête de Eric, l'assommant. Eric tombât dans le lac, inconscient. On aurait plus le repêcher, mais... la flèche ricocha elle aussi sur un arbre, et tombât dans le lac. Et comme c'était une flèche de gel, le lac, avec Eric dedans, fut geler. La pokeball continua à rouler et fini par être juste au-dessus de Eric. La fatal foudre toucha la pokeball et brisa le lac, et Eric par la même. Eric était, comme on s'en doute, mort.  
  
-non... dit alors distinctement Billy.  
  
-NON! Cria alors Mme. Korikamo, qui venait d'arriver, en même temps que Billy.  
  
-vengeance! Cria Billy  
  
-oui!!! vengeance! Cria Mme Korikamo.  
  
Billy et Mme Korikamo s'élancèrent. Mme Korikamo fut retenu par M. Chumket, mais M. Korikamo, qui était bien sur très attrister par la mort de son fils, ne parvient pas à retenir Billy.  
  
Billy couru, couru...  
  
et rattrapa électhor. Il prit son arc et dit « folie ». Aussitôt, un flèche apparut sur l'arc. La flèche était mauve.  
  
Billy tira la flèche, qui toucha électhor sur l'aile gauche. électhor, aussitôt, s'affola et fit tomber le sergent. Il alla ensuite se taper contre un arbre, qui s'écroula sur lui. électhor était mort écrasé.  
  
Le sergent, lui, venait de recevoir 5 flèche foudre au niveau du coeur et gisait, mort.  
  
Billy retourna derrière lui et alla au souterrain. Ils y restèrent jusqu'à ce que les soldats ennemi se retire.  
  
Mais les ennui de Billy n'était pas finit.  
  
De retour sur la place...  
  
M. horchev, le père de notre ami Léon, arriva. Il revenait de la forêt.  
  
1. la réserve de nourriture! Détruite! Il n'y a plus rien! 2. pardon? Dit alors le chef, surprit. Mais seul moi, vous et monsieur Chumket connaissent son emplacement! La team Roquet ne connaît pas son existence! 3. Je sais, mais ils ont été alerté pas ça.  
  
il jeta par terre un ballon, qui produisait une grande lumière qu'on pouvait voir de loin. Billy connaissait cette objet. C'était un ballon- lumière. Et celui là avait appartenu à Eric.  
  
-c'est... le ballon de Eric. Il avait shooté trop fort, et la balle est venu se loger sur le toi. On ne pouvait, normalement, pas connaître cette endroit. Alors on a rien dit... c'est terrible! Nous n'avons plus de nourriture... nous allons mourir de faim!  
  
-oui... j'aimerais te contredire mais oui... nous n'avons plus de dresseur à disposition pour aller chercher de la nourriture dans le village voisin, Réfugia.  
  
-si. Je remplacerais Eric. Et j'irais cherché la nourriture à Réfugia. Dit alors Billy, douloureusement.  
Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui s'en vont. 


	4. vers refugia

Chapitre 4: vers Réfugia...  
  
Billy avançait vert la sortie du village. Il savait que maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculé... il laissait tout derrière lui... sa famille, sa maison, ses amis...  
  
-et, Billy, attends! Lui disait une voix connue.  
  
Billy se retourna. Il vit alors Léon, Sheila, Sandjak et même... Mme Muriel!  
  
-on... voulait de dire adieu... continua Léon.  
  
-non. Pas adieu. On se reverra. Je capturerai des pokemon, je vous les donnerai...  
  
-oui... tu reviendras. Tu en a les possibilités. Dit alors Sheila  
  
-Billy. À un certain moment, il y auras une séparation de route. Celle de gauche est moins rapide mais moins dangereuse. Celle de droite est plus courte, mais assez dangereuse. Fait le bon choix.  
  
-d'accord.  
  
Billy empoigna fermement sa pokeball, contenant un Kaïminus. Il partit vite, en courant. Il ne voulait plus parlé. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis le voie pendant qu'il pleurait. Il pleura un petit moment mais, courageux, se remit vite en route, Kaïminus sur ses talons. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la séparation... Billy réfléchit. Les réserves de nourriture de sa ville était basse. Il devait faire vite. Au diable le danger. Il prit de le chemin de droite.  
  
Billy arriva alors au niveau d'un grand pont, suspendu au dessus d'un fossé. Il le traversa, mais quand il fut à son milieu...  
  
TAUpipipiQUEUR!TAUpipipiQUEUR!  
  
Le bruit retentit dans es oreilles de Billy. Il regarda, et bientôt il vit un char tiré par des taupiqueur qui courait droit devant eu, affolé. Il allait bientôt s'engager sur le pont... et le pont lâcherait.  
  
Billy courut pour ne pas être sur le pont qu'un se dernier lâcherait! Malheureusement, il ni parvient pas et tomba. Il allait mourir. Le char aussi tombait.  
  
Mais...  
  
il se produit un événement bizarre. Le chute de Billy ralentit. Il se sentit comme porté... il tombait comme une feuille morte, à la différence près qu'il n'était pas mort!  
  
Billy se posa. Il avait survécu.  
  
Mais Billy avait emprunté un chemin dangereux. Et, comme il s'y attendait, il vit surgir 1 homme et 1 femme, portant tout les 2 un t-short vert et un pantalon rouge. En orange, sur le t-short, était inscrit en grand: TC. Team Cannet. C'est la team roquet des routes, des tueurs de dresseur, des pilleurs de pokemon. l'homme était grand, ils avaient des grands yeux et des cheveux noirs en pic la femme était plus petite, avait des dizaine des tresses violettes.  
  
1. afin de bannir les dresseurs et les morpion, dit l'homme. 2. Afin de voler les pokemon à toutes les nations, dit la femme 3. Afin de tuer ceux qui veulent nous arrêter 4. afin de piéger ceux qui nous ont piégé 5. Afin de tout faire déconner. 6. Afin de manger toutes les crèmes glacée. 7. Loly! 8. Jerry! 9. Le team cannett, plus fort que Mewtow! 10. Donnez les nous, ou ont volera la mer! 11. Snubuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul!(au secours), dit un snubull sortit de nulle part!  
  
1. qui êtes vous, et que voulez-vous? Demanda Billy, sur ses gardes.  
  
1. tu nous a écouté, dit alors Loly, la femme.  
  
1. oui! Mais... que voulez-vous?  
  
1. on va commencer par de prendre ton pokemon ... commença Jerry 2. puis on le mettra dans une pokeball spécial qui permet de contrôler les pokemon voler... Continua Loly 3. Puis on l'utilisera pour de tuer!finit Jerry  
  
Billy avala difficilement se salive.  
  
Loly prit une genre de pokeball carré: une itemball, ou pokeball à objet. Il permettait de transporter les objet plus facilment. Elle la lança en l'air . De l'itemball sortirent une centaines de pokeball noir: les contrôleball, les pokeball spécial dont parlait Loly. Elle contenait tous des pokemon. Ils était pris! ... non! Car, encore une fois, un miracle se produit. Les pokeball restait en l'air! Les pokeball lévitait!  
  
Les pokeball foncèrent sur le duo cannett.  
  
La team cannett s'envole vers d'autres cieux!  
  
BEMOI de GIGABILLY activé!  
  
Vous avez 1 nouveaux message!  
  
Message1: de LEO-PARD à GIGABILLY le 02/03/2106  
  
salut! Comment va-tu, Billy? En tout cas, au village, ça va. On ne mange que le stricte nécessaire. Tu as le bonjour de tous tes amis et de maman. J'ai concocté une CT pour ton Kaïminus: la CT Folie Caïman, qui lui permet d'emplifier son attaque à fond! À(j'espère) bientôt! 


	5. le mystère aurhurl

Résumé des chapitres précédents:  
  
Billy, fils de léo et délia Chumket, participe à un tournoi pour gagner son premier pokemon. Malheureusement, à cause d'un requiem malchanceux, il perd le combat et son meilleur ami, Eric, peut devenir dresseur à sa place. Billy peut dire adieu à Kaïminus ... le prochain tournoi se déroulera dans 1 mois... mais un événement permet à Billy de partir plus tôt: dans une attaque de la Team Roquet, Eric meurs et la réserve de nourriture de la ville est détruite. Billy est fait dresseur et doit partir chercher de la nourriture à Réfugia, le village voisin. Un dresseur doit, dans ce monde en guerre, obéir au professeur de sa ville. Il doit capturer, recenser, étudier des pokemon au 4 coins du monde, en courant des risques énorme. Bizarrement, Billy fut sauvé par une force mystique, qui fait léviter les pokéball et ralentit les chutes.  
Chapitre 5: le mystère aurhurl.  
  
Billy avançais. On était aujourd'hui le 4 Mars. Il était dans la forêt du refuge, tout près de Réfugia. Les arbres, qui était calciné, entourait Billy. Ils faisait froid. Il pleuvait un peu. Billy regarda alors le thermomètre. 6 degré... non 5... non 4... non 3... la température baissait à vue d'oeil, jusqu'à atteindre -12 degré. La pluie se transforma en neige. Comment était-ce possible? Billy regarda partout. Rien ni personne ne pouvait provoquer un événement de cette sorte... Billy regarda Kaïminus. Ce dernier sautait en montrait le pokédex. Bien sur! Un pokemon! Billy activa le pokédex et le pointa vers le ciel.  
  
Protection glagla, Attaque spécial de aurhurl( aurore+ hurlement) Aurhurl ne pouvant pas se déplacer à moins de 0 degré, il utilise cette attaque pour baisser la température quand il doit se rendre en dehors de son pays. Sans effet découvert en combat.  
  
-Aurhurl? Demanda Billy  
  
aurhurl(aurore+ hurlement) est le loup ex-légendaire de glace. Il a été découvert il y a 3 ans, et nous ne connaissons pas encore ses capacités. Il ne sort quasiment jamais du pays de Tiscali, sauf pour des catastrophes naturelles. Son souffle gelée est mortel pour les humains. Agressif.  
  
(NDLA: il y a maintenant 14 mondes: jotho, Kanto, Jaures(ex-Houen) qui se situe à l'ouest de jotho, revos, qui se situe au nord-est des jotho , calcatraz, qui se situe au nord-ouest de jotho, orangéa, qui est au nord de Kanto et qui est le résultat du mystérieux rassemblement des îles oranges, l'archipel écume, situé près de orangéa, tenaria, pays assez redouté des autres pays et qui est très loin au sud de l'archipel écume, mythico, pays situé loin à l'est de l'archipel écume,mystico, pays voisin de mythico, ainsi que tiscali, teplic, torinoc et karin, pays situé très très loin au sud-ouest de revos)  
  
Billy était interloqué. Une catastrophe naturel? Il demanderait des informations à son père... si il en sortait vivant. Car si aurhurl était la, c'était sûrement pas Kaïminus qui battra Aurhurl.  
  
Billy regarda partout autour de lui. Rien... toujours rien...  
  
après plusieurs minutes, il vit une silhouette humaine. Sûrement pas Aur ... Billy sentit un souffle glacé dans son cou. Il s'évanouit, mort...  
  
qu'il croyait. Il n'était pas mort. Encore un miracle(le souffle de Aurhurl est mortel). Il se trouvait dans un lit, et 3 personnes le regardait. Le premier était un grand homme barbu d'environ 40-45 ans, avec de grand yeux bleu et de long cheveux brun. Le, ou plutôt la, deuxième était une femme d'environ 30-35 ans. Elle n'avait quasiment pas de cheveux et était à peine plus grande qu'un enfant de 12 ans. Le dernier était un jeune garçon d'environ 8 ans avec des cheveux noir. Il avait l'air sympathique. Dans son pantalon dépassait un livre bleu et rouge.  
  
-ou... ou-suis-je? Demanda Billy. -tu est dans notre maison, répondit calmement la femme. À Réfugia. -ha... super... ou est Kaïminus ... vous êtes qui, vous... que c'est il passé... -je suis Ulric, voici ma femme Ilya et mon fils Mick. Dit l'homme. -Kaïminus est dans ma chambre. Je l'ai très bien soigné. Tout est dans mes 199 manuels du parfait dresseur. Je les ai toujours dans ma poche. Je les transforme en 1 seul livre. dit Mick -Ulric était parti cueillir des baie quand il est tombé sur toi. Il à chassé le loup des neiges avec son fusil. Il dit que c'était Aurhurl ... mais je ne crois pas. Ça ne se peut pas... -si, c'était aurhurl ... je l'ai vu... je... je...  
  
Billy releva brusquement la tête.  
  
-je suis venu ici pour vous demander de la nourriture . Bourg géon est en proie de famine...  
  
-nous voulons bien mais... la team cannett nous a pris nos pokemon qui nous aidais pour nos cultures...  
  
-pas de problèmes! Je crois d'ailleurs que ceci est à vous! Billy détacha une Itemball de sa ceinture et la donna. Elle contient des pokéball. Je l'ai est pris à la team cannett ... heureusement qu'il y avait écris sur une pokéball « appartient à Mick, de Réfugia »!  
  
-donne! Fantominus! Fantomini! Fantomusminus tribus... dululis ... dit Mick, hurlant de joie.  
  
Mick pris directement l'Itemball et la jeta. Un flot gigantesque de pokéball tombèrent par terre. Il sauta dedans et en sortit une pokéball. Il la lança et dit « fantominimusnminus Go! » et un Fantominus sorti.  
  
-alors, si tu nous rends nos Pokémon ... voici de la nourriture! Dit Ilya.  
  
-alors... il faut que je retourne à Bourg géon! Vite! Le temps presse!  
  
Billy prit les 10 Itemball de nourriture. Puis fila dans le pièce à coté, pris Kaïminus et se barra.  
  
-et, attends moi! Cria Mick! Je t'accompagne!  
  
Mick courut.  
  
Le voyage de retour se passa sans encombre. Billy raconta toute l'histoire à Mick.  
  
-j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me protège. Remarqua Billy  
  
-tu n'as pas un doute... demanda Mick  
  
-je sais pas... attends, si, peut-être Ulric! Il m'a déjà sauvé 1 fois...  
  
-je ne crois pas... peut-être ton père! Ton père a peut-être créer une CTAS « protection glagla ... »... et il aurait aussi imité l'attaque lévitation de Fantominus ainsi que l'attaque ralentissement de raichu! Tout se tient!  
  
-non... souvient toi... ton père à vu Aurhurl ...  
  
-ah oui...  
  
-on arrive!  
  
-tu te trompe... se n'ai qu'une clairière brûlé ...  
  
-non, j'en suis sur, le village était là! Il à été détruit!  
  
-et... et tes parents?  
  
-ils doivent s'être réfugié quelque part... n'importe où!  
  
-non... je ne crois pas...  
  
-si! Dans le souterrain... la place du village... les grottes thojo ...  
  
-allons voir!  
  
En vain. Tout était détruit...  
  
-... si tout est détruit... alors... il n'y a que un seul endroit ou il peuvent être...  
  
-ou...?  
  
-à l'école... en fait, c'est un faux bâtiment, tout se trouve au sous- sol...  
  
il se dirigèrent vers l'école... le dessus était détruit...  
  
Billy s'engouffra dans le sous-sol...  
  
1. nous n'avons plus de nourriture... et la team roquet va nous attaquer! L'armée Jothonaise va arriver. Il faut que Billy arrive, vite, mais il est sûrement déjà mort... M.Chumket, vous avez des nouvelles? Disait la voix du chef du village, derrière la porte. 1. Non... je lui ai envoyé un mail il y as 2 heures, mais... rien.  
  
-le porte est fermé à clé... et il ne nous entendent pas! Comment faire pour entrer? Dit Mick à Billy.  
  
-pas de problèmes... j'active ma boite à mail...  
  
1. tu crois que c'est le moment? Ragea Mick. 2. Oui...  
  
BEMOI de GIGABILLY activé!  
  
Vous avez 1 nouveaux message!  
  
Message1: de LEO-PARD à GIGABILLY le 07/03/2106  
  
Billy! Vite... sois vivant, Billy! Le village est détruit... la team roquet... ont a faim... si tu meurs, nous mourons aussi! Tu as notre village entre tes mains!  
  
Répondre à se message?  
  
Oui  
  
taper votre message:  
  
De GIGABILLY à LEO-PARD  
  
papa, ouvre la porte! On est derrière... on a plein de nourriture!!!  
  
BEMOI de Gigabilly désactivé.  
  
-et voilà toutes l'histoire! Conclut Billy. Mais vous, alors?  
  
-oh... la team roquet à frappée fort... le team roquet va sûrement prendre les lieu, comme elle là déjà fait pour l'ancienne oliville ... j'espère que l'armée Jothonaise sera à la hauteur!  
  
-sortons. Je ne suis pas sur que le général de l'armée Jothonaise ait la bonne idée de m'envoyer un mail. Il serais capable de défoncer la porte.  
  
Aussi tôt dit, la porte s'écroula.  
  
homme en uniforme entra.  
  
-je suis Sylvain... alors ou est cette fichu roquet qu'on en finisse?  
  
-derrière vous... dit alors Billy.  
  
Un flot de flèche arriva et frappa quelque soldat...  
  
-en position!cria alors Sylvain.  
  
La bataille commença.  
  
l'armée Jothonaises pris l'avantage. En effet, les homme de la roquet n'avait pas d'arme assez puissante. Les aquali de Jotho, qui coupait tout, était beaucoup plus pratique. Conjugué au choc mental des Mentali, qui était en première ligne. Malheureusement, beaucoup de Mentali tombèrent, car les aquali, qui était juste derrière, touchait souvent les Mentali. La team roquet fit alors appel à Tortank, qui lançait des grande masse d'eau. Les aquali était presque mit KO. Mais des homme lanceur d'électrode ont vite mis les Tortank en échec. La roquet envoya alors ses pokemon de type ténèbres/roche/sol/acier/poison, qui eurent raison des lanceur d'élèctrode et des dernier aquali. Mais des canochar, pokemon feu/guerrier, eurent raison du bataillon. Les canochar détruisent aussi les rapasdepic de la team roquet. Malheureusement, le triviathan, l'évolution de léviator (type mythe/eau/guerrier) détruisit facilement les canochar.  
  
Les 41 mentali, le aquali, les 6 canochar et les quelque autre pokemon insecte restant mirent à mort le triviathan.  
  
Ce fut alors la moment de la bataille finale. Un dracaufeu(TR), soutenu par 7 tortank, 2 poissoroy, 3 piafabec et 1 homme contre un dracollosse(Jotho), soutenu par 18 mentali, 1 canochar, 11 coxiclaque, 1 oissilion d'eau, 1 oissilion de foudre et 1 aéromite.  
  
La victoire vint finalement à Jotho ... Bourg géon était sauvé! Dracaufeu rétrograda jusqu'au niveau salamèche ...(rétrograder, c'est le contraire d'évoluer...)  
  
rapport de la bataille:  
  
guerrier engagé pour Jotho:  
  
10000 mentali 9800 aquali 4500 lanceur d'électrode 15000 canochar 1200 azumarill 1210 staroos 4000 lamentine 5000 crustabri 300 locklass 1 métal dark guerrier locklass 5000 noarfang 3000 coxixlaque 3000 papilusion 3000 aéromite 3000 dardargnan 1 dracollosse 6 draco 300 minidraco  
  
guerrier engagé pour TR:  
  
19800 homme 19500 tortank 1300 octillery 1130 demanta 4000 hyporoi 5000 elfeau 300 léviator 1 triviathan 5000 rapasdepic 10000 roucarnage 2000 rapasdepiqué 1 dracaufeu 6 reptincel 300 salamèche  
  
guerrier restant pour Jotho:  
  
6 mentali 1 canochar 3 coxiclaque 1 oissilion eau 1 dracollosse  
  
guerrier restant pour TR:  
  
4 tortank 2 piafabec 2 poissoroy 1 homme  
1. Billy, veut-tu prendre ça... dit Sylvain à Billy. C'est la pokéball de l'ancien Dracaufeu roquet. Il est à la forme de salamèche ... prends- en soin. 2. d'ac!  
  
Se tourne vers le chef du village:  
  
1. ou dois-je aller? Je suis toujours dresseur... demanda-t-il  
  
1. euh... voyons voir... nous avons envoyer un dresseur, beaucoup trop jeune, dans une mission à Irisia ... va le chercher, puis va dans la forêt Morquitue, et capture un Morquitue. On a pas encore étudié se pokémon ... la forêt Morquitue se situe au nord d'Ebenelle. Elle est dangereuse.  
Billy, encore une fois parti. Encore une fois, ses amis vinrent lui dirent adieu. Mais...  
  
-Léon, vient avec moi. Je te donnerai Salamèche ... je n'en ai pas besoin.  
  
Ainsi, Mick, Léon, salamèche et fantominus se mèllent à l'aventure... 


	6. dans les sous sol du centres pokemon!

NDLA : cette fois-ci, celui qui raconte l'histoire est Mick.  
  
Chapitre 6 : sous-sol de centre pokémon !!!!!  
  
Léon et billy ne parlait pas. Moi, Mick, je l'ai comprenait. Leur village natal venait d'être détruit, se n'était pas joyeux. ! personellement, j'essayais de faire la conversation. On avait, à l'unanimité, décidé de ce rendre à Réfugia puis à Bourg Griotte(petit changement de nom. !). on était pour le moment dans la forêt de refuge. On dut trainer de force billy qui ne voulait pas rentrer dans la forêt et qui voulait faire le détour par ebenelle(à cause de aurhurl). On réussit finalement à le convaincre en prenant kaiminus en otage. On s'est fait attaquer par la team cannett mais snubull avait tellement peur qu'il fonça dans ses 2 dresseurs et les éjècta sur jupiter. On arriva à réfugia au moment d'un l'enterrement.  
  
1. qui enterre-t-on ?demandais-je avec un mauvais préssentiment. 2. Je suis désolé. c'est.Ilia dit le chef du village. 3. N.non. pas.maman. 4. Et.il n'y as pas que ça. 5. Pa.pa.ou est.dit-je, mais je n'ai pas plus continué à cause des larmes. Le chef du village ne répondit pas, mais sortit un poignard ensanglanté ou on pouvait voir graver : ULRIC et une lettre. 1. Nous avons retrouvé c'est 2 objets à coté du corps de Ilia. le poignard semble être l'arme du crime. 2. Parce.il y as crime ? demanda timidement Léon. 3. Oui.ça ne fais aucun doute. Regarder la lettre. La lettre disait :  
  
C'est moi est tué Ilia avec le poignard que cette imbécile d'Ulric avait oublier. D'ailleurs, j'ai emprisonné se dernier. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le tuerais pas. Quelqu'un qui vous veux du bien.dans vos rèves !  
  
Je vous passe la scène de pleurs.  
  
Le lendamain, nous repartîmes vers bourg griotte. Je suis triste de l'avouer, mais cette mort à du positif, c'était que moi, billy et léon, on parlait. Tout d'abord on parlait de torture qu'on ferait à la team roquet, puis on parla normalement. Avant, on était comme des alliés de guerre, maintenant comme des amis. Une fois arrivé à Bourg griotte nous nous rendîmes directement au centre pokémon. Le voyage à été pénible vut que nous avons été pris dans une embuscade de 10 agents de la team cannets et on en est sortie indème grace à une chance ïnouïe. En effet, un essaim de dardargnan avait été laché sur eu mais, à leur grande surprise, les dardargnan les contounèrent et piquèrent les agents. Billy commançais à croire que quelqu'un les suivait à la trace pour les protéger. Il pensait que c' était aurhurl, mais il ne pansait pas être assez important pour qu'un pokémon légendaire viennent jouer l'ange gardien, et il savait que aurhurl ne pouvait pas survivre à cette température.bon, bref, nous rentrâmes dans le centre pokémon en nous nous mirent devant l'infermière prunelle(hé oui !). mais il y avait un problèmes : elle était en carton ! il n'urent même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui se passait vue que une trappe s'ouvrait sous leur pied et les faisait descendre dans un long tuyau vers. les sous-sol. J'eu la préscence d' ésprit d'apellé Fantominus qui utilisa son attaque lévitation pour nous faire léviter(logi. Je lui demanda d'aller voir ce qui ce passait(sans nous faire bougez d 'ici, bien sur.) Quand il revint, il me dit que c'est était jerry et Loli qui avait un aspirateur géant pour aspirer les pokéball, et qui avait beaucoup de dresseur attachée. Je lui demanda alors nous enmenez près d'eux.  
  
1. libéré nous ! dit un garçon au cheveu rouge. 2. Libérez nos pokémon ! mon insecateur pourra coupé les cordes ! dit un autre garçon ! 3. Va à la salle des machines ! il y auras surement quelques chose ! dit une fille blonde. 4. Oui mais. il y as le. garde. dit le premier garçon. 5. Géant. 3 mètres de haut. dit un garcon qui s'emblait s'être débatu. 6. D'acord, dis-je.  
  
Ou partit vers la salle des machines(on à trouvé une flèche qui indiquait la direction.) j'établis une statégie avec salamèche, kaïminus et fantominus. En fait : elle était simple : l'endormir avec hypnose, et une autre stratégie au cas où. le garçon c'était trompé : il ne faisait pas 3 mètres, mais 5. et, mauvaise nouvelle, il portait des lunettes. Hypnose impossible. Le géant s'attaqua d'abord à billy et léon, KO. Je pris alors la parole.  
  
1. salamèche, kaïminus, fantominus utiliser la stratégie 3 !(comme vous le voyez je suis l'entraineur de l'équipe)  
  
après avoir donner mes commandement, je reçus un violent coup de pied et laissa soin à mes pokémon de faire le travail.  
  
NDLA : Mick passe le relais au géant pour la naration.  
  
Facile. Trop facile. Les 3 humains était déjà KO. Au tour des pokémon. Il était tous rassemblé autour de fantominus, il semblait mijoté quelque chose. Qu'importe, il suffit d'un coup de pied. Je les méterai dans les toilettes et je tirerais la chasse, et il disparaitrons de ma vie. Le coup de pied, je le donne maintenant. et Paf !hein ? il sont passé ou ? j'ai shooté dans une pierre ! j'ai beau regardé partout, il ont disparu. après quelque instant, il revinrent. mais il y avait maintenant 10 kaïminus et 10 salamèche... !il avait fait l'attaque reflet, et fantominus l'attaque dispersion de gaz.(qui permet au pokémon gaz de ne plus avoir d'aparence physique.) il commança donc à donner des coups de pied dans les salamèche et les kaïminus. Mais il s'arreta vite. Il avait quelque chose au cou.  
  
NDLA : retour à Mick pour la naration.  
  
Je fut vite réveiller par des ronflements sonore provenant du géant, endormit. Il avait réussi cette statégie plutot dur à executer. Je vais vous expliquer ce qui sait passer. Fantominus avait pris kaïminus et salamèche avec lui et avait utilisé l'attaque téléport vers les cables éléctriques juste au sessus de la tête du géant et avait y avait laissé Kaïminus et salamèche acroché. Il avait ensuite utilisé sont attaque dispersion de gaz, et ces là que ca se compliquent : il avait modeler ses propres petits morceau de corps en salamèche et kaïminus, se qui weu pour effet de distraire le géant. Salamèche et kaïminus ont alors lacher les cables et sont tomber sur la tête du géant. Ils enlevèrent les lunettes(pas une partie de plaisir vut la taille. !) et fantominus utilisa l'attaque hypnose. Billy et Léon furent aussi réveiller et nous partîmes vers la salle des machines. Après avoir appuyer sur un mauvais bouton qui eut pour effet de faire tomber une lourde pierre PILE à l'endroit de la tête du géant(SCHRACHT.), nous à mettre l'aspirateur de la team cannett sur « CRACHER ». tout les dresseurs sont reparti avec leur pookémon. Et, meilleur nouvelle du jour, l'équipe de nos amis devient mixe ! en effet, la fille blonde rencontrer tout à l'heure, s'appelant charlotte, se joignent à Léon, Mick et Billy.  
  
Au mieux de l'habituelle « pokémon hystory présente. » voici une description des personnages de l'équipe(Léon,Mick,Billy et Charlotte)  
|Billy | |Prénom : Billy | |Nom : Tsunaki | |Père : Léo Tsunaki, chercheur pokémon | |Mère : Délia. Le nom est inconnu. Institutrice. | |Age : 6 ans | |Taille : moyenne pour son age | |Maturité : très mature. | |Poids : assez mince. léger | |Couleur de peau : blanche . | |Yeux :bleu | |Cheveux : noir court. | |Vêtement : chemise portant les symboles des 4 élément (air, feu, eau et | |terre). Jean rouge avec des Marcacrin, symboles des Marcacrin d'Acajou | |(son équipe de hockey préférée) basket blanche. | |Qualité : courageux, déterminé | |Défaut : impatient, paresseux | |Histoire : il part de son village natal à 6 ans, et il se fait | |poursuivre part la Team Cannett. Il est le « chef » de l'équipe. Il est | |poursuivi par une chance inouie. | |Signes particulier: aucun |  
|Mick | |Prénom : Mick | |Nom : éléoniak | |Père : Ulric éléoniak, boucher | |Mère : Ilia okia, boulangère | |Age : 8 ans | |Taille : moyenne | |Maturité : assez mature | |Poids : normal | |Couleur de peau : blanche | |Yeux : brun | |Cheveux : noir, un peu comme jacky | |Vêtement : assortiment bleu | |Qualité : intelligent et bon reflexe | |Défaut : embêtant et susceptible. | |Histoire : le jour de son départ, son fantominus est volé par la team | |cannett. Heuresement, billy lui récupère et lui rend. Il se joint alors | |au groupe. | |Signes particulier: un bandeau rouge dans les cheveux. |  
  
|Léon | | | |Prénom :Léon | |Nom : Utaka | |Père : serge Utaka | |Mère : dolphine Irakjy | |Age : 7 ans | |Taille : grand | |Maturité : pas beaucoup... | |Poids : léger | |Couleur de peau : blanche | |Yeux : vert | |Cheveux : brun, long. | |Vétement : t-shirt brun avec un dracaufeu, jean bleu. basket | |Qualité : patient, déterminé | |Defaut: timidité, s'emballe pour un rien... | |Histoire: il reçois un salamèche et rejoins billy et Mick. | |Signes particuliers: aucun |  
  
|Charlotte. | | | |Prénom : charlotte | |Nom : kinatsu | |Père : oél Kinastu | |Mère : liadé chumké | |Age : 6 ans | |Taille : moyenne | |Maturité : très mature | |Poids : maigre et léger | |Couleur de peau : | |Yeux :bleu | |Cheveux : blond | |Vétement : t-shirt multicouleur, jean bleu, basket | |Qualité : patiente, courageuse. | |Défaut : colérique, embêtante. | |Histoire : inconnue (tiens,tiens...) | |Signes particulier: mystérieuse. | 


End file.
